Hypertrix
The Hypermatrix, referred to as the Hypertrix, is one of Azmuth's creations. It is a prototype and the successor of the Omnitrix. It is worn by Ben Tennyson in Ben 10: Hyperverse. 'Appearance' The Hypertrix resembles a wristwatch like most Matrixes. It is sleeker like the Recalibrated Prototype Omnitrix. Its primary colors are black and green. It has a dial similar to the recalibrated Prototype Omnitrix's, but it is tilted and black. It has three white buttons on green parts on each side. The Hypertrix's coupling is black with green stripes and white parts closer to the core. When Ben got the Hypertrix, it looked different from what it is now, because the Hypertrix has a quick recalibration feature, allowing the user to change its appearance with a press of button as much as they want. Ben tried a few looks before settling on one it has now. History Azmuth started to work on the Hypertrix some time after Ben got the Omnitrix at the end of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Azmuth gave the Hypertrix to Ben as a replacement for the destroyed Omnitrix in first episode of Ben 10: Hyperverse. Features General *Just like the orginal Omnitrix, Ultimatrix and the Omnitrix, The Hypertrix mainly allows for the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety of alien species that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) and in a selection of alien DNA that are in groups of 10. **The number of aliens in one playlist can be set in settings from 1 to 30. *The Hypertrix has a DNA scanner. *The Hypertrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. **Manually touching the Omnitrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal, but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Hypertrix has Master Control. *Like previous Matrixes, the Hypertrix can add extra features to alien forms in order to make them safer/stable. *The Hypertrix can synchronize with another Matrix core. *Like the previous Omnitrix, it does not mistransforms. **If it does mistransforms it is Ben's fault, caused by his habit of slamming the Omnitrix. *Also like the previous Omnitrix, the DNA is stored on Hypertrix in computerized form. Display The current Hypertrix's display is simallar to Omnitrix's display. It has the same holographic wheel, but instead of showing alien faces it shows tiny holograms of aliens above holographic circle. When Ben got the Hypertrix, the display was same as The Omnitrix but he later changed it by accident. New Features The Hypertrix was built with better customization in mind, few of six buttons on Hypertrix's sides activate different settings. Customisation * Quick Recalibration-The Hypertrix can change apperance with a push of a button the out come is random. User can later change small details with voice command while holding the button. ** First 10 Aliens can also be set selecting certain DNA from Hypertrix's database or random selection. * Color scheme can be set with push of a button. * Display can be set with push of a button. Other new Features * Hypertrix lacks previous Omnitrix's faceplate beacuse now the dial is build with sensors and can be only used by Ben Tennyson. ** The lack of faceplate also helps Ben beacuse he was shown to be inexperienced with the faceplate selecting wrong aliens sometimes. Randomizer * The Omnitrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: ** Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. ** Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. Voice Command Like prevous Matrix cores the Hypertrix can be controlled by Voice Command. * Access Master Control ** Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. * Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ** Removes the Hypertrix * Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode * Hypertrix Reset Code 10 ** Activates Reset Mode. * Hypertrix Abort Reset Code 10 ** Deactivates Reset Mode. * Command Function Override Code 10 ** Overrides function. * Hypertrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode ** Makes the Hypertrix recognize Ben * Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock ** Disengages Life-Form lock Aliens The Hypertrix has a total of at least 1,000,912 aliens; 99 have been unlocked, 70 named, and 62 Ben has been seen transforming into. Unlocked Aliens 'Other Known (Locked) Aliens' Appearances Ben 10: Hyperverse TBA Trivia TBA Category:Technology Category:Omnitrixes Category:Galvan Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects Category:Azmuth's Creations